Lost & Found
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when your best friend comes to your rescue? What happens when things are taken a little too far? A lot too far?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Do you ever have days where you just feel like you are so lost? I feel like that every day. I hate my job. The people I work with are miserable people. But when you have bills to pay, you don't really get a choice in the matter. You do what you have to do. I would rather spend my time at the clubhouse with my dad and his brothers. But no, I am stuck having to go out and have drinks with people that I see five days a week. I spend the next hour, getting ready, doing my hair and makeup. We are just going out for drinks at a local bar so I can wear jeans, a nice top and my boots.

I walk into the bar and most of the people I work with are already there. I sit at the table and start talking to the only people there that I seem to be able to tolerate. "Great. Dan is here." I say. "He still asking you out?" Lisa asked. "Yeah. I keep telling him no but he just won't stop trying." He was actually sitting there staring at me. All of a sudden my phone goes off with a text.

 _J: There's a party and you aren't here._

 _S: I know. Stuck having drinks with co-workers._

 _J: Having fun?_

 _S: Nope. Plus there's one guy here that keeps asking me out and won't take the hint._

 _J: Where are you?_

 _S: Lenny's. Why?_

 _J: I'll be there in a few. Just play along._

Just play along? What is he going to do? "Who was that?" Lisa asked. "No one." I say. "Yeah right. That's why you were grinning ear to ear when you checked your phone." she said and before I could answer, Juice comes in and kisses my cheek and says "Sorry I'm late babe." I smile at him and say "All that matters is that you are here now." I look over at Dan and see an aggravated look. "So, how do you know Sara here?" Lisa asked. "I'm her Old Man." he says and I look at him and he winks at me. Shaking my head Lisa asked. "How come we never heard about this?" I laugh a little and say "It never came up." Juice leans into me and whispers in my ear "That dude the one that keeps bothering you?" I nod my head yes and he pulls me closer and kisses my temple.

We talk for a while longer and Dan is still watching me. A slow song comes on and Juice says "Dance with me?" I smile and take his hand and we walk out to the dancefloor with Lisa and Megan cheering me on. Juice pulls me close and we start dancing. "He's still staring." I say. Juice whispers in my ear, "Don't kill me." and before I can respond, he tilts my head up and kisses me softly. For those few seconds, the entire world disappeared. Juice was my best friend but something about this kiss feels right. He pulls away and I see that beautiful smile I love so much. We stare at each other until the song ends and he asked. "You wanna get out of here?" I nod my head and we go back to the table to get my purse. "I think we are going to call it a night, ladies. It was great meeting you both." Juice says like nothing just happened while I am still speechless. I say my goodbyes finally and we head out of the bar. Walking me to my car, Juice says "I'll follow you home to make sure you get there okay." I just nod and get in my car. On the way home, I think to myself. What the hell just happened? Juice kissed me. Before I know it, I am pulling into my driveway and getting out of the car. Juice gets off his bike and follows me to the door. Neither of us say anything for a minute and I finally speak. "Juice, about that kiss." I start and he stops me. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry." he says. "Good." I say and he looks at me shocked. I grab him by the kutte and pull him in for another kiss. I reach for the door knob, not breaking the kiss and pull him inside. Closing the door, he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing down my neck. "Bedroom?" he asked. I break the kiss and pull him to the bedroom where I reconnect my lips with his. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and carries me to the bed. Laying me down, we start to undress and before I know it, Juice enters me and begins to thrust in and out at a fast and hard pace and it feels incredible. I hear him talking in my ear "You feel so good Sara. Fuck, you're so tight." he growls and it pushes me over the edge and I start moaning his name. Hearing me moaning his name pushed him over the edge and I hear him growl my name as he finds his release inside me. We collapse next to each other and neither of us say a word as we fall asleep in blissful silence.

I wake up the next morning and Juice is gone. I lay there for a few minutes thinking about the night before. We had been best friends. Would this change things? I get up and get dressed and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I sit by my dad. "Hey Doll. How was your night?" he asked. "It was okay. Had to have drinks with some co-workers. But it was okay." I didn't want to tell him that Juice was there. "I think I'm gonna go see Gemma." I say. Getting up, I walk across the lot to the office and I see Juice working on a car and decide to go over and say hello. "Hey Juice." I say. He stands back up and won't look me in the eye. "Hey." he says. "Are we okay." I asked. "Uh, yeah." he says and I can tell something is wrong. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yep." is all he says so I drop it and back away. "Oh okay. See ya I guess." I say and walk to the car instead of seeing Gemma and head home. Guess that answered my question. Guess he couldn't get out of here fast enough this morning.

I walk into my house and pull the ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon and head to the couch. Turning on a chick flick I decide to just lock myself away for a couple of days. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID and see it's Gemma. "Hey Gem." I say answering the phone. "Tig said you came by and was going to come see me. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing. Was just going to say hi but remembered something I had to do." I tell her. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little Puerto Rican that you were talking to does it?" she asked. "No. Just something I forgot that I needed to do. Gem, I'm a little hungover still so I'm gonna see if I can't sleep this shit off. I'll call you tomorrow." I tell her before ending the call. Shit. Family dinner is tomorrow. Guess I'll just have to fake sick.

The next day, my Dad calls me. "Hey baby. You about ready for Gemma's dinner?" he asked. "I don't think I can make it. My head is killing me." I say. "Another migraine?" Dad asked. "I think so. Feels like someone is jumping on my head." I tell him hoping he believes me. "I know it's not a migraine but if you feel you can't go, I'll cover for you." he says "Thanks Daddy. I love you." I say. "Love you too baby girl." he says before hanging up the phone. One thing about my dad is that he never pushes me. I put my phone down and dig back into the ice cream. Finally after the third stupid chick flick, I turn the television off and head to bed. Laying down, I can still smell him on my pillow. I feel a tear fall from my eye and cry into the pillow until I fall asleep.

The next day, Gemma is knocking on my door. I open the door and she says "Since you didn't feel you could come to my dinner, I brought you a plate and don't give me that bull shit about a migraine. I see through that bull shit." She puts the plate on the kitchen counter and turns to me. "Now, you want to tell me what was so pressing that you couldn't come to the family dinner that you know we have every Sunday?" she asked. I sit down in one of the kitchen chairs and look down at my hands. "I messed up Aunt Gem." I say. She walks over and sits next to me, taking my hand into hers. "What happened?" she asked and I can tell she isn't mad anymore. "I had drinks with some co-workers Friday night and one of the guys kept hitting on me. Well, Juice texted me and I was telling him about it so he showed up and acted as my boyfriend to get him to back off. While we were dancing, he kissed me. Gemma, it was amazing. Like everyone else disappeared amazing. He followed me home and I kissed him again and we ended up sleeping together." I tell her. I wipe the tears from my face and say "I went to talk to him yesterday and he wouldn't even look at me. Would barely speak to me. I think he regrets it and now I can't face him." I tell her. She pats my hand and says "I doubt that. He was watching the door every five minutes last night like he was watching for someone. When Tig said you weren't coming, it was like someone told him his puppy died. He barely said two words last night." she tells me. "Then why wouldn't he talk to me?" I asked. "Maybe he's scared you regret it." she says. "Just talk to him." she says before getting up and kissing the top of my head and seeing herself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spend the rest of the day thinking about it and decide that I won't call him. If he regrets it then fine. But I can't go to the clubhouse anymore because he's a member, it's his clubhouse before it's mine. So, I decide to order a pizza and just stay closed up in the house. I have the week off for vacation so I don't have to leave the house if I don't want to. I turn on Netflix and start binge watching one of the shows. I pick up a piece of pizza when I hear a bike pull into my driveway. Looking out the window, thinking it might be my dad, I see Juice. Great. I take a bite of my pizza when I hear him knock on the door. I ignore him hoping he will go away but he knocks again. "I know you're in there Sara." he says and I finally get up and go to the door. Opening the door, he's standing there with his hands in the pockets of his kutte and looking down at his feet. "What do you want, Juice? I'm not really up for playing whore again." I say irritatedly. He looks at me shocked "Whore? Sara…" he starts and I cut him off. "Look, I get it. We hooked up and you couldn't get out of here fast enough. Don't worry about it." I say and try to close the door but he blocks it and says "Sara, I never thought you were a whore. I panicked." he said and I let go of the door. "Panicked? Why?" I asked crossing my arms waiting to hear this. "I felt something with that kiss. I know you did too but when I was laying there with you laying on my chest, it felt right, Sara. But I got scared that you didn't feel that way. I didn't plan on sleeping with you but then it happened and I have not been able to stop thinking. My brain won't shut off. I keep seeing myself…" I cut him off "having sex with me." I finish and he says "Holding you. I keep seeing myself holding you." he says. I uncross my arms pull him in for a hug. He holds me tight and I feel a tear hit my bare shoulder. Pulling his face to look at me I take his hand and lead him inside and to the couch. He sits down and I sit beside him and curl into his side. Neither of us saying anything else for a while.

After a little while, I finally speak. "What do we do?" I asked. He doesn't answer for a couple of minutes but then I hear him "I want to be with you." he says. I sit up and look at him. "Juice, I don't want to just hook up. I can't do friends with benefits." I tell him. "That's not what I mean. I want to see where things go with us. I have liked you for a while." he says. "Really? I'd like that Juice but if we do this, you are with me and only me. I don't believe that fucking run rule." I tell him. "I don't share either. I promise I won't mess this up." he says. I kiss him softly and snuggle back into his side. I grab the remote and start Netflix back up. He gets up and gets two more beers out of the fridge and sits back down with me. "When do you go back to work?" he asked. "Not until Monday. I had some vacation time." I tell him. "Good. I want to spend as much time as possible with you." I smile at him and kiss his lips softly.

We spend the rest of the evening, watching Netflix and talking. I must have dozed off because I feel him picking me up and carrying me to bed. He lays me down on the bed and covers me up. "Juice?" I say. "Yeah Sweetheart." he says "Stay?" I say. He gets undressed down to his boxer briefs and climbs into bed. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I feel him rubbing my hip with his thumb and I hear him say "Goodnight Sweetheart." I smile and say "Good night Juice."

I wake up the next morning in bed alone. For a minute I thought he bolted again but then I smell bacon cooking. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see him with his low hanging jeans and no shirt, standing at the stove making breakfast. I lean against the door watching thinking he doesn't know I'm there until he asked "You not gonna kiss me good morning?" and he turns around and smiles at me. Walking over, he puts his arm around my waist, pulling me to him and kisses me softly. "Good morning beautiful." he says. "Good morning Juan." I say. I used to call him Juan all the time when it was just us hanging out. He looks back at me and smile wide at the use of his real name. He plates our food and I pour two glasses of orange juice and we sit at the table and eat. "What do you have planned today?" I asked. "Nothing unless the club calls. You?" he asked. "I was thinking if you didn't have anything going on, we could go for a ride? We haven't done that in a long time." I say and he winks and says "That's a plan." We finish eating in silence before we decide to shower, together of course, and then head out to the bike to go for a ride.

As we pass the Welcome to Charming sign, I feel Juice intertwine his fingers with mine that are wrapped around his stomach. I feel like this is going to be a good day. We ride around for a while and he pulls up outside of a little diner. The one my dad takes me to sometimes. We get off the bike and the intertwines our fingers again and we walk into the diner. Sitting down, he sits across from me and we order our food. While we are waiting he asked "Are you wanting to let everyone know about us?" I looked at him confused and asked "Why wouldn't I?" He smiled and said "I was hoping you would want people to know. I care about you, a lot." I lean across the table and he meets me and I kiss him softly. Our food comes and we talk while we eat and I forgot how much I loved listening to him. Once we are done eating, he pays and we walk back out to the bike. I put my helmet on and before he gets on, he pulls me to him and kisses me. "Where to now?" he asked. "Maybe home for a little alone time?" I asked. "Let's go." he says.

We pull up in my driveway and get off the bike. Walking into the house, we take off our shoes and sit on the couch together. We turn on a movie and are watching when I feel his hand riding up under the edge of my shirt. He's not trying to pull it up, just rubbing my bare side. Finally I can't handle it anymore and I sit up and straddle him. I start to kiss him and he pulls back smirking. I pull my shirt up over my head and toss it in the floor. I pull his shirt up and he allows me to pull it over his head. I toss it to the side as well. He pulls me down to kiss me again and I start undoing his belt buckle and he lays me down on my back and starts undoing my pants. He stands and start taking his pants and boxer briefs off while I pull off my pants and panties, leaving me in my bra. I hovers over me and I take my bra off. I am not skinny by any means but I am not fat either. "Fucking sexy." he says before kissing me roughly before he enters me slowly. He thrusts in and out slowly, never breaking the kiss. Once we both reach out release, he lays beside me and pulls me to him and pulls the blanket over us and just holds me. "I love you Sara." I hear him say. I look up at him and smile, saying, "I love you too Juan Carlos."

We get up and head to the bedroom. Climbing into bed, Juice pulls me to him and turns Netflix back on. We lay there, still naked and snuggle until we fall asleep. Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Juice but I feel him agaist my back with his arms around me. I can't help but smile. After laying there for a while, I feel him softly kiss my shoulder. "Good morning baby." he says. Turning in his arms and kissing him softly, I say "Good morning." We lay there a couple of more minutes, just holding each other until his phone rings. He turns over and grabs his phone but never letting go of me. He talks for a couple of minutes and then hangs up. "I gotta head to the clubhouse." he says. "Okay. I think I might head that way and see Daddy a minute. Is that okay?" I asked not really sure if he was ready for everyone to see us together yet. "Why wouldn't It be? Wanna ride in with me? We just have church." he asked. "I'd like that." I say.

Pulling up to the lot, I get off the bike and he gets off after me. He intertwines our fingers and we walk into the clubhouse. As we walk in, everyone looks at us and they all have shit eating grins on their faces. He kisses my temple and heads into church with the rest of the guys. Gemma pulls me out to her office and sits me down. "I take it you talked to him?" she asked. "Not exactly. He showed up at my house and explained why he left." I said. "What was his reason?" she asked. "He panicked. He said everything felt right and he was scared that I didn't feel the same way." I tell her. "And I take it, by how you walked in, that you do?" she asked. "I do Gemma. He told me he loves me." I say, blushing a little. "And I love him." I finish. "I'm happy for you baby." I smile and before we can say anything, Juice sticks his head in the door, "You ready to go baby?" he asked. "Ready when you are." I say, getting up and hugging Gemma goodbye before taking my spot on the back of his bike.

We pull up to an apartment building and get off the bike. Walking up the stairs, he unlocks the door and we walk inside. His apartment is immaculately clean. We take our shoes off at the door and walk over to the couch. Sitting down, I asked him, "How long have you lived here?" He smiles and says "Almost a year. My lease renews in a couple of weeks but I hope to be able to get a house someday." Smiling I say. "Can I ask you something?" He looks at me and nods for me to ask. "Instead of renewing your lease, why not move in with me?" I asked and look at him a little worried. "Are you sure, baby? We just got together. I don't want you to feel like you have to take me in." he says. "I'm sure, Juice. We have been spending most of our time together anyway. We know each other's habits and quirks already." I say. He looks at me for a minute and says "If you're sure." I straddle his lap and kiss him and say "I am positive." But of course me sitting on his lap, is code for 'pick me up and carry me to bed' for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later, we were moving his things into my our house. I had one guest room that was empty so I told him to set his gaming systems and computers up in there. That would be his playroom. You would have thought I handed him the key to LegoLand he was so excited. Once his things were unpacked and we were relaxing, we hear a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Juice open the door and my dad walks in. "Hey Tig. What's up?" Juice asked. "I need to talk to you and Sara." he says and I can tell something is wrong. "What's wrong Daddy?" I asked. "I just got a call from your grandmother. Sweetheart, your mom died this morning." he tells me. I just sit there in shock. "What happened?" Juice asked as he sits beside me and rubs my back. "She killed herself." he says and my head snaps in his direction. "She what? How?" I asked. "Your grandmother said that she slit her wrists while everyone was gone." he explained. "Your grandmother wants you to call her. She said if you want her to make the arrangements that she will but you are her next of kin so it's your decision." Dad tells me. I didn't have much of a relationship with my mother but she was still my mother. "I'll handle it. Where is she?" I asked. "Skeeter has her." he says. "When you are ready, I'll take you over there." Daddy says. "I'll go too if you want baby." Juice says. "Yeah. I want you both there. I need to call Grammy." I say and I take my phone off the charger on the end table. "Hey Grammy...I'm going to head to Skeeters in a few minutes and get the arrangements done...Yea Daddy is coming and so is my boyfriend...Okay...See you soon...Love you." I say ending the call. "Grammy is meeting us there." I say. "She asked if I was going to be there?" Dad asked and I said "Yes but she didn't sound like that was a bad thing."

An hour later, we pull up at Skeeters and Grammy is waiting for me with my Uncle Jay. I walk up and hug her. "How are you Sweetheart?" she asked. "I am okay for now. You?" I asked. "I'm holding." she says. "Grammy, you remember my dad? And this is my boyfriend Juice." I introduce them. "Yes I remember Tig. How are you?" she greets him with a hug that shocks him. Turning to Juice she says "Well, at least you are a cute one." I laugh and she winks at me. "Tig, can I have a moment?" Grammy asked and Tig walks to the side but we can still hear. "I know we didn't have a good history but you were good to my daughter and you have been good to my granddaughter. She's going to need you and that boyfriend these next few days because there are some things that are going to come about that she doesn't know about." she said. "We'll be there." He assured her. "I just wanted to give you a heads up." she said before heading to me. "Let's get this over with." she says and we walk in so that we can meet with Skeeter.

After the meeting with Skeeter, he told Tig he would give us the club discount because of me and it was appreciated. Grammy and Uncle Jay follow me to the house and we are all sitting around talking. "There are some things that you need to know about your mom Sweetheart." Grammy started. "There are things that even your dad doesn't know but you need to know. Your mom fought her demons for a long time. After you left her and move to your dad's she started in on harder drugs. She sold herself for some of them. But there were some things that came to light that I feel you need to know. I was going through some things and found these papers." she says handing them to me. Looking at one of the papers it looked like a contract. "This is a contract." I say. Reading over it, my eyes go wide. "Grammy? Is this why you pushed me to move in with my dad?" I asked, shocked and she just simply nodded. "What is it?" Dad asked. "According to this contract, when I was six, she sold me to some guy." I said. "What?" Dad asked and took the contract from me. "Why?" I asked. "The man bought and sold kids. He was a pedofile. But before he could collect you, I took you to your Dad where I knew that you would be safe. I may not have agreed with her being with your Dad or his lifestyle but I knew he loved you and would protect you at all costs." she explained. "There's one more thing." Uncle Jay finally spoke. "What's that?" I asked. "He contacted your Grammy. He still wants to collect. Said he could breed you, was how he worded it." he said. Hearing this, I start going into a panic attack. Seeing me having trouble breathing, Juice is in front of me in a heartbeat. "Baby, breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Just like that. Slow, deep breaths." he says and I start to calm down.

I get up and walk into my bedroom. I hear Uncle Jay ask Juice "Has she had an attack before?" Juice answered, "No but I get them from time to time so I know how to stop them." Jay responds "Good. Keep her safe." I hear footsteps and I see Grammy, Juice and my dad standing at the door. "You will be safe Sweetheart. I know your dad will keep you safe and judging by how your boyfriend just handled your panic attack, he will keep you safe too. I gave your Dad his information so that you can protect yourself." she says as she walks to me. "Me and Uncle Jay are going to go. I love you. I will see you for the service tomorrow." she says and walks out the door. I sit down on the bed and Juice sits beside me and puts his arm around me. Dad kneels down in front of me and says "You need to pack a bag and we will head to the clubhouse. I texted Jax and told him we needed to call church. We won't let anything happen to you and you need to stay at the clubhouse until this is done. You won't go anywhere without one of the guys with you." I nod my head and start to pack a bag while my dad and Juice walk out of the room. "We won't let anything happen to her." I hear my dad say. "Tig, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt my Old Lady." Juice said and I couldn't help but smile. "Old Lady?" I asked. "Yeah baby. Old Lady." he says as he kisses my temple and takes my bag from me before heading out the door at to the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking into the clubhouse, I am still in a daze. "How are you holding up sweetheart?" Gemma asked me and I just nod. I don't know what to say. "I'll put your bag in my room." Juice says. Again, I just nod. "Baby, all the guys are here. I'll let them know what's going on but you stay inside this clubhouse. Gemma, don't let her out of your sight." my Dad says firmly. "Okay Daddy." I say finally and Gemma nods. Juice walks back in, "If you need me or your dad, just knock. Prospect will be in there with us." Juice says and I nod. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile a little and say "I love you."

The guys go into the chapel and Gemma asked. "What's going on baby? Jax said your dad called church but didn't give any details." I sigh. "Mom killed herself this morning. Stupid, fucking meth head whore." I say. Gemma looks at me shocked. I don't know if it is more about the news of my mother or what I just said about her. "Grammy showed me a contract. Cunt sold me when I was six to a fucking pedofile. Now he's looking for me to 'breed' as he said." Gemma looks at me even more shocked. "You carrying?" she asked. "Yeah. I am. But they don't want me out of anyone's sight until this shit's done. I went to Skeeter's today and set her arrangements. I'm having her cremated after the service tomorrow." I say. "Well, we will all be there for you Sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you." she says. "I know. It's just. She never was a mom to me and now I have to deal with her fucking actions. How hard was it to just stay out of my life and now I find out that she fucking sold me. Like I was a piece of property." I tell her and finally break down crying. Gemma just holds me and when I calm down, she takes me to Juice's dorm and lays me down on the bed to rest.

A little bit later, I hear the door open and Juice lays on the bed next to me. I turn over and snuggle into him. "We are all going to the service tomorrow so you won't be exposed. I won't let him get to you. I promise." he says. I look up at him and say "I know. I'm just pissed and, Juice, I'm scared. I keep thinking how can a mother sell her child? Was I that much of a burden?" He kisses me softly and says "You will never be a burden. I promise you that. I love you Sara and so do all of the guys." I wipe my eyes and say "I love you too." Getting up, Juice asked "Where are you going?" I look at him and say "I need to talk to you all."

Walking into the main room, everyone is sitting around talking. "Hey guys. I need to talk to you all." I say. It's only the club members and families in here now. "I just want you to know how much I love you all and that these next few days are going to have me so fucked up so I'm sorry for any yelling that might occur." I say and they all come up to hug me. They tell me that they love me and to yell all I want. Happy walks up and says "You need something to hit, let me know. We'll spar." Smiling at him I say, "I might take you up on that."

The next day, we are sitting in the chapel at the funeral home and Grammy's preacher is talking about how he knew mom when she was younger and about how much she loved me and would be proud of the woman that I have grown into. "Sara, your mother loved you so much. She always talked about how she wanted you to grow up and take advantage of all that the world had to offer. She was a doting mother, daughter and friend." he said and I scoffed. Grammy put her hand on mine and whispered "Just breathe." Juice pulled me close and whispered "It's okay baby. I got you." When the preacher asked if anyone else wanted to share a few words about my mother I stood. I walked to the podium and started speaking. "Most of you knew my mother when she was younger. But, being her daughter you would think that I knew her well. I didn't. I went to live with my dad when I was six. She didn't have anything to do with me after that. Granted she was still my mother but she wasn't my mom. Thank you for saying she would be proud of me but for her to be proud she would have had to know me. My mother was many things but a good mom wasn't one of them. For the longest time, I blamed myself for that. Thinking that I did something wrong but it was my dad, Grammy and my boyfriend that showed me that it wasn't anything wrong with me. Thank you all for coming out to say goodbye to her and for your support." I say before walking back down from the podium and into Juice's arms.

After the service, we all went back to the clubhouse and Grammy and Uncle Jay followed us. I introduced them to everyone and we all sat around talking. Well they were talking. I was just listening. "Where are you staying while in town?" Gemma asked. "At the Charming Inn. We will only be here a couple of more days before we head home." We spent the rest of the night talking before Grammy and Uncle Jay left and I excused myself to head to bed. Juice followed me and laid down with me. "Juan, you don't have to stay in here. You can hang out. I'm okay." I said. "I want to be in here with you. Now, come here." I laid down with him and put my head on his chest. After a few minutes, I feel the tears running down my face. Juice doesn't say anything. He just turns towards me and pulls me closer and let's me sob into his chest. Rubbing my back, he tells me how much he loves me and that he's going to stay with me as long as I want him to.

The next morning, Grammy calls. "Hey Sweetheart. I just spoke to Skeeter. He has your mom's urn ready. Do you want to send someone for it?" she asked. "No. You can take it if you want. I don't want it." I say. "Okay baby. If you're sure." she says sadly. "I'm sure. She didn't want me then so I don't want her now." I say and she completely understands. "I'll come by later and say goodbye before you leave." I say. "No Sweetheart. We will come by there. It's safer for you to be there." she says and I agree. Getting off the phone, Dad walks in. "That your Grammy?" he asked. "Yeah. They will be by later to say goodbye. She asked if I wanted the ashes. I told her no." I say. "That's your decision baby. How you holding up?" he asked. "I'll be okay. Just want this shit with that guy done." I say. "It will be soon. You Old Man is on the computer now trying to locate him." he says and I just sit back in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat there in a daze most of the day while Juice worked his magic to find this guy. I tell my Dad that I am going out to get some air and he sends the prospect to stay with me. I walk to the edge of the lot, by the gate and the prospect is next to me. "I'm sorry about your mom." he says. "Thanks. But she's wasn't a mom." I say. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you ended up here." he says. "Kip, why do you say that?" I asked. "I'm an only child. It's nice to have a sister around." he says. Smiling, I hug him and we walk back towards the clubhouse. After a little bit, Daddy comes out with Juice and Juice kisses me softly. "You okay?" he asked. "I will be. You find anything?" I asked. "Yeah. Going to take care of him now. Had your Uncle Jay call and tell him that we knew where you were and leading him to the cabin." he says. "Make sure you stay here. Sack, don't let her out of your sight." Dad says. Daddy kisses my cheek and I hug him. "Be careful Daddy. I love you." I tell him. "Love you too Doll." he says before walking away. I pull Juice to me and kiss him deeply. "Please be careful baby. I need you to come back whole." I tell him. "I will baby. I love you." he says. "I love you too Juan. Always." I tell him before he pulls away and jogs to catch up with his brothers.

Gemma pulls me into the clubhouse with Kip in tow. Sitting me down on the sofa, I start to feel a little dizzy. "You okay baby girl." Gemma asked concerned. "Yeah. I'm good. Just a little light headed." I say. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked. When I didn't answer she says "Fuck. Sack, stay here with her while I get her something to eat." she says, getting up. He sits beside me and asked "When was the last time you ate?" I just look at him and say, "It's been a couple of days. I just haven't felt like eating." He looks at me shocked. "You have to eat Sis. You can't be missing meals like that. Even if you aren't hungry." he almost scolds me and I almost start crying again. Gemma walks over and asked "What the hell did you do?" He looks at her scared and says "I told her she didn't need to keep missing meals like she has been that it's not good for her." She sighs and he says "She's not eaten in two days." Gemma looks at me with that mom look that she gives all of us when she wishes she could just smack us. "I know Gemma. I need to eat." She doesn't say anything but just hands me the grilled cheese and tells me to eat.

A few hours have gone by and we have not heard from the guys. All of a sudden my phone rings and Gemma answers it. "Yeah here she is." she says. Handing it to me she says "It's your Old Man." I take the phone from her and put it to my ear "Juan?" I asked "It's me baby. How you feeling?" he asked concerned. "I'm okay. Gemma is making me eat something. I started getting light headed." I say. "Baby, you need to eat. We are almost done here and I will be there and we can go home okay?" he asked. "Okay. Be careful. Everyone whole?" I asked. "Yeah. Everybody's whole. Well, except dude here. Might be a few pieces missing." he says and I laugh a little. "That's what I wanted to hear. I love you baby. I'll be there shortly." he says. "I love you too, Juan." I say before ending the call. I finish the grilled cheese and Kip takes the plate to the kitchen for me. I take a drink of my bottled water and just sit, waiting on the guys to get back. Once they pull back in, they come into the clubhouse and I am out of my seat and my arms are around Juice's neck. He pulls me in tightly and I feel all of my stress and his just fally away. Next I move to my dad and hug him and say "Thank you Daddy. I love you." He pulls back and says, "Love you too kid. Now, go home with your Old Man." he says smiling. Walking over to Juice I asked "You ready to go home?" He nods his head and pulls me out to the bike and we head home to lay together just the two of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three months have gone by and things are quiet. I stopped skipping meals but these last few mornings, I have been sick. I call Gemma. "Gem, can you take me to the doctor?" I asked. "Yeah baby. You okay?" she asked. "Yeah just been sick these last few days and nothing is helping." I tell her. "I'll be there shortly." she says and hangs up. I get showered and dressed and waiting when she pulls up.

We get to the doctor's office and they take my temp and it's normal. They asked questions about how I'm feeling and asked when my last period was. "Shit." I say and my eyes go wide. "Fuck." I say. "That tells me that we need a pregnancy test." the doctor says. The nurse comes in and takes some blood and we wait. "Sweetheart, you and your Old Man not using protection?" she asked. "Not all the time. I know we should. We haven't even talked about kids." I tell her. "Well, you might need to." she says smiling. The doctor comes in and says "Looks like the test was positive. Congratulations. We need to do an ultrasound so that we can tell how far along you are. Then we will schedule you for an appointment with an OBGYN and get you started on prenatals.

The doctor sends us up to the next floor where the OBGYN is and I am introduced to Dr Lee. She takes me into an exam room and takes my vitals for her records. Then she pulls over the ultrasound machine. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand and we hear the little thud thud of the heart beat. "That sounds real strong." she says. Moving the wand around more she does some measurements. "Looks like the little one is measuring to be about seven weeks. I'll write your prescription for your prenatals and we will see you back here in a month." she says before leaving the room. "Shit. What am I going to do?" I say to Gemma. "You go home and you tell your Old Man that he can trade the condoms in for diapers." she tells me and we both laugh. I am scared though because I don't know how he will react.

Gemma drops me off at home and I walk inside and Juice is sitting there on the couch watching TV. He looks up and says "Hey baby. How you feeling?" I smile sadly and say "A little better. Gemma took me to the doctor." He leads me to the couch and says "I know. She told me before she left to get you. What did they say?" he asked. I look down at my hands and he says "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" I take a deep breath and say "I'm seven weeks pregnant." He doesn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence, I can't take it anymore. I feel a tear fall from my cheek and I get up to go to our bedroom. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked quietly? "Yeah." I say simply. He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms and says "I'm gonna be a dad. Baby, thank you. I love you so much." At this point I am full on sobbing. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worried. "I was scared you would be mad because we never talked about kids." I say. "Baby, I would never be mad about being a dad. I want a family with you so bad but I was scared you didn't." he said. "Well, I guess we were on the same page after all." I say. I start laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked smiling. "Gemma told me that I should tell you by saying that you can trade the condoms for diapers." I tell him and he starts laughing. Rubbing my stomach he says "We're having a baby." He kisses me softly and carries me to bed to show my how much he loves me.

Walking into the clubhouse the next day, Juice and I are hand in hand which wasn't out of the ordinary. Since we got together, we don't really go anywhere without touching somehow. "Hey guys, shut up. We have an announcement." Juice yells. Everyone stops and turns to us and Gemma is smiling. "We're knocked up." he yells and everyone comes to congratulate us. My dad pulls me into a hug and says "I'm gonna be a Grampy? I smile and say "Looks like it. I'm only seven weeks." He pulls me into another hug and says "Congrats baby." I smile and Juice takes me back in his arms and kisses me. I didn't think his smile could get any bigger but then it does every time he puts his hand on my stomach. We spend the rest of the evening celebrating with our family and just crash in the dorm that night. Laying in bed, he pulls me to him, my back to his chest and he tells me how much he loves me and our baby and he rubs my belly until I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I get up and run straight to the bathroom getting sick. Juice is by my side and holding my hair back and rubbing my back. "This kid is gonna kill me." I tell him. He laughs and says "But you love it." I laugh and rub my belly and then it growls. "Seriously? You make me puke and then now you're hungry? This is your kid." I tell Juice laughing. We stand up and head out to the main room to smell all the food. I head over to the buffet and Juice stops me. "Go sit down. I'll get your plate." he says. "Juice, I'm pregnant, not disabled." I say. "I know, and I will take care of my Old Lady and my kid." I kiss him and head to the table. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Dad asked. "Yeah but little one here is being mean to me this morning so he wants to take care of us." I say and rub my stomach.

After breakfast, we head home and walking inside, we head to the shower and share a shower before piling up in the bed and turning on Netflix. We are watching a movie when there's a knock on the door. Juice gets up and says "I ordered pizza." I shake my head and laugh. We sit in the bed and eat pizza and milk and watch the movie. After we eat, he turns on another movie and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he rubs my back. A few minutes later my eyelids drop and I doze off snuggled into his side. I wake up a little later and I am on my side while Juice is sitting there with a notepad and pen and his laptop. I watch him for a minute and he notices I am awake. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Making a list of things we are gonna need for the baby." he says and I can't help but smile. "You know we still have a while before we will need that, right?" I ask. "Yeah but I want to make sure we know what we need and have plenty of time get everything set up." he says. "You want a boy or a girl?" I ask. "I want a healthy and happy baby. I don't care if we have a boy or girl. What about you?" he asked. "I'll be happy either way as long at it's healthy." He puts the laptop away and pulls me closer to him. "I love you baby." I smile and say "I love you too. Did you ever think that we would end up here?" He laughed and said "We need to send that dude a thank you card." I look at him confused and he says "If he hadn't given you a hard time, I wouldn't have came to your rescue and we wouldn't have had that kiss." I straddle him and say, "Well, show me how thankful you are." He leans up and kisses me and turns us over and hovers over me. We spend the next few hours making love and just being together.

The next morning, we get up, and head to the clubhouse. Chibs called and said that they had church. I follow him in my car because I can't ride his bike now. Pulling onto the lot in front of him, I get out of the car and he walks over to me and leads me inside the clubhouse. He sits at the bar and pulls me between his legs and kisses my cheek. We start talking to Bobby and he asks "How ya feeling?" I smile and say "Better. Little one is letting me actually eat today." I feel Juice put his hand on my stomach and feel his thumb rubbing over my stomach. I lean back into him and Bobby sees what his hand is doing and just smiles. "Looks like everything's falling into place." he says. "Yeah Uncle Bobby. It is."

I kiss Juice and tell him I am going to go see Gemma in the office. "Hey Gemma." I say. "Hey baby. How ya feeling?" she asked. "Good. Actually able to eat today." I tell her and we both laugh. "How's Juice handling it?" she asked. "He's great. When I told him, he was quiet at first and I was scared he didn't want it until he finally spoke and, Gemma, he is so happy about this." I say. "That's good baby. He'll make a good dad. Just be patient with him." she says. "I will." I say smiling. Juice peeks his head into the office. "You ready to go, momma?" he asked smiling. "Yeah daddy. I'm ready." I tell him. I hug Gemma goodbye and she whispers "I'm happy for you baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, I wake up and Juice is not beside me. I get up and head to the kitchen and I hear him talking to my dad. I walk into kitchen and they stop talking. That tells me that they were talking about me. "Do I need to leave you two alone? I can go back to bed." I say. "Nah, Juicy boy was just telling me he's started making that list of shit you need for the kid. Let me know what you need and I will help get shit." Dad tells me. I walk over and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Daddy." I tell him before walking over and kissing Juice. "Why don't you get a shower. I have plans for us today." Juice tells me. I say okay and head to the shower.

An hour later, we are getting in my car and heading down the road. I look at Juice and he seems a little more nervous than usual and that start worrying me. "Juice? Are you okay?" I asked. He looks over at me briefly and says "Yeah baby. I'm good." He lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it. We get to this beautiful little bluff where you can see the entire city of Charming and it's a beautiful view. "Juice, this is beautiful. You didn't bring me up here to kill me did you?" I asked jokingly. He looks at me a little shocked and says "Oh shit. No baby. I promise. I would never…" He starts and I cut him off with a kiss. "Baby. I'm kidding. But why did you bring me up here?" I asked. He pulls me over closer to the cliff and we stand there looking at the city below us. "You ever think we'd be having a kid?" he asked. "Honest?" I asked. "Yeah." he says softly. "When we were just friends, I would think about things sometimes. I would wonder what a baby would look like with me and you as parents. Would they have your eyes? Your smile? My nose? Does that sound crazy?" I asked. He looks at me and smiles and says "No. I used to think about that too. There were other things I would think about too, though." he says. "Like what?" I asked. He gets down on one knee and says "How great your name would sound with my last name." I look at him shocked and he holds out a beautiful simple diamond ring. "Sara Trager, you are my best friend and I love you more than anything. I never thought I would ever have someone in my life as perfect as you and now, you are giving me the family I always wanted. Will you make it even more perfect and be my wife?" he asked. I feel the tears start and I nod my head. "Yes Juice. I'll be your wife." I say and he puts the ring on my finger and stands up, lifting me with him as he goes. He crashes his lips with mine and I feel like I am in heaven. When we come up for air, we just stare at each other.

After just sitting together and watching city below us for a while, we head back to Charming and to the clubhouse. Walking in, my dad walks over and he says "Let me see it." I look at him shocked and he says "You didn't think he was going to ask you without getting my blessing first did you?" I look at Juice and he just grins that sexy grin I love so much. I just shake my head and Gemma walks over. "What's going on?" she asked. "Gemma, can you help me plan a wedding?" I asked and her eyes go wide. She grabs my hand and then pulls me into a hug. She hugs Juice and tells him congrats and then pulls me away to start talking about wedding plans.

A couple of hours later, Juice and I decide to just crash in the dorm. Getting undressed and into bed, he pulls me to him. "I love you Sara." I kiss him softly and say "I love you Juice." I kiss him again and pull him over me and whisper, "Make love to me, fiance." He grins against my lips and says "Gladly fiance."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning and Juice and I are dressed and walking out to the main room. Sitting at the bar, Gemma calls me over. We walk over to the bar and she tells us, "If we are going to plan this wedding, we need a date." I look at Juice and tell him, "I'd like to do it before the baby gets here." He kisses me and says "Can you put one together in two weeks?" I look at him and say "Really?" He smiles and says "Yeah." Gemma speaks up and says "Yeah, we can." Juice takes his debit card and says "Plan it how you want. I trust you babe." I take the card from him and kiss him. "Love you Juicey." He smiles and says "Love you Sara."

Gemma and I spend the day shopping. I found the dress, shoes, flowers and everything else. I bought Juice a nice black button down and a nice pair of black jeans. Walking into the house that evening, I walk in with the bags Juice takes them from me. All but one. I held one bag away from him and told him that he didn't get to see this one yet. He smiles and tries to look in the bag anyway and I push him away. "Do I need to hide this one at Gemma's?" I asked. "What's in it?" he asked. "My wedding dress." I tell him and he smiles and says "I'll be good. Promise." I take the bag and put it in the closet and start unpacking the other bags. "Here." I tell him. "What's this?" he asked. "Your clothes for the wedding." He looks at me confused and I tell him "Don't worry. It's not a suit. I wouldn't do that to you." I tell him and he starts laughing. "That's why I love you." I smack his chest lightly and say "And here I thought it was because the sex was good." He looks at me with all seriousness and says "It is good." I start laughing again and he starts looking at the clothes that I picked out.

Two weeks later, we are all gathered around at the clubhouse. Juice and everyone else are out in the main room while I am in one of the dorms with Gemma and my Dad. "Are you ready for this baby girl?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. I am. Thanks for this Gem." I tell her. I am standing there in an off white dress, sweetheart neckline, strapless. The dress goes to my knees and I have a pair of white peeptoe heels. "Ready doll?" Dad asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." I tell him and we head out to the main room. Walking up the makeshift aisle, I see Juice standing there with a Justice of the Peace. Juice sees me and I see his smile get bigger and I can't help but smile. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the JOP asks. "I do." my dad says. He places my hand in Juice's and we start exchanging vows. Once the vows are exchanged and we exchange rings, and the JOP says "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." he says and Juice pulls me to him and kisses me deeply in front of everyone. He pulls back and I see his bright, sexy smile and I melt all over again. We turn to everyone and the JOP says "Please allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz." We walk over to everyone and they start congratulating us. I have never been happier.

After the party starts winding down, Juice and I head home. Walking into the house, I stop and look around. "You okay baby?" he asked a little concerned. "Yeah. I just realized something." I say. He looks at me confused and I say "I need to change the name on the mailbox." I tell him and he starts laughing. He comes over to me and kisses me softly. Pulling back from the kiss I say "Your wife wants that big Rican." He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. "About time you admit that it's big." I start laughing as he closes the bedroom door behind us and makes love to me all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, the first thing I do is go to the bathroom getting sick. I hate this morning sickness bull shit. I am now fifteen weeks along and can't get past this morning sickness. "Babe, maybe we should go to the doctor." Juice says. "I have an appointment today anyway." I tell him. "I'm coming with you." he tells me and I nod. He picks up his phone and tells Jax that he's taking the day to take me to my appointment.

Two hours later we are sitting at the doctor's office and I keep rubbing my stomach. I can feel the little one moving around but Juice can't yet. "You okay baby?" he asked. "Yeah, the baby is moving around a little. Still feels kinda weird." I tell him. After my name is called, the doctor calls me back and I tell her about the morning sickness. "Well, if it's that bad, I can give you something for it but I also want to do an ultrasound just as a precaution." she says. She moves the ultrasound machine over and starts rubbing the wand around. The first thing we hear is the heartbeat and Juice and I both smile as soon as we hear it. Then she moves it around a little more and we see the baby on the screen. Looks like the little one is okay. Let's see if we can get a better view and might be able to tell the gender." she tells us. She moves the wand around a little more and says "Looks like you have a little boy." I look at Juice and see his smile grow wider. "A son." he whispers and I can tell he's happy. We leave the doctor and get my prescription filled and head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax walks over and asked how the appointment went and looks concerned. "They gave me something for the morning sickness that my son keeps causing." I say and Jax smirks. "You found out the sex?" he asked. "Yeah. Looks like we have another outlaw in the ranks. I say. He hugs me and then Juice and turns to everyone. "Listen up. Our Juicey boy here and his lovely wife, want to share some great news." Jax yells. They all turn their attention to us and Juice yells out "It's a boy!" They all come over and start congratulating us. "Any thought on names?" Chibs asks. "Not yet. We didn't want to think of names until we found out what we were having." I tell him. "Smart girl." he tells me and I just laugh.

After we celebrate a little, Juice and I head home. Walking into the house, we sit down on the couch and he rubs my belly. All of a sudden he feels a little kick. "Holy shit. I felt that." he says and I laugh. "That what you feel all the time?" he asked. I just nod my head yes. "Have you thought of any names?" I asked. "Not yet." he says. "I have. I have always wanted a son named after his father." I say and his eyes go wide. "Really? You'd name him after me?" he asked. "Of course. Juice, you've been my best friend forever and now you're my husband and the father of my child. That means everything to me." I tell him. "Okay." he says smiling. "I don't want to tell anyone until he's here though." I tell him and he nods.

After talking more about what we need and what we want to do for the baby's room, we head to bed for a good night's sleep. I take one of my pills before sleep like instructed and drift off to sleep with my head on his chest and his hand on my stomach. Things are really coming together and I could not be happier.

The next morning, I wake up and no morning sickness. Thank God. Getting up, we head out to work, me in my car and him on his bike. Walking into the office, Gemma closes the door and pulls me over to the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk to you alone. See how you are doing." she says. "I'm better. Meds for the morning sickness are working so far. We decided a name last night but we aren't telling anyone until he gets here so no I won't be telling you either Momma Gem." I tell her and she smirks. "Well, I talked to Happy about planning out a mural for above the crib like you asked and he said to let him know when would be a good time to come over to do it." she says. "Really? Thanks Gem." She opens the door and we both get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 *****Thirty nine weeks pregnant*****

The work day goes pretty slow for the most part. Gemma went to spend some time with Abel and so I am working in the office alone. Juice and Dad are in the garage when a woman walks in to have her oil changed. I get her info and she sits down on the couch waiting for her car to get done. "You look like you are ready to pop." she says to me. Looking at her paperwork, I see her name is Lillian Moore. "Yeah, actually due any day." I tell her. "Boy or girl?" she asked. "Little boy." I tell her. We have normal chit chat and Juice walks in. "Heading to get lunch babe. Be back." he tells me and kisses the top of my head. "Thanks babe." I tell him before he walks out the door. "Baby daddy?" she asked. "Yeah. Well, and husband." I tell her rubbing my belly. "We are really excited." I tell her. "I bet." she says before Dad walks in with her keys and she pay and leaves. Before she leaves she asks if she can touch my belly. I thought this was a little strange but she seemed nice so I let her and the baby kicked her and she smiled.

Later that day, Gemma comes back and I tell her I need to head to the store. Kissing Juice goodbye and telling him I would have dinner waiting when he got home, I head to the store. Normally I watch my surroundings but this pregnancy brain has me in my own little world. I get to the store and get the things I need and as I am walking out, I am hit over the head, knocking me out.

"Juice, get out here!" Tig yells. Juice walks over to Hale with Tig to see what's going on. "I found Sara's car at the grocery. Her bags were on the ground and the trunk opened. We have officers out there looking for her but thought you would want a heads up." Hale tells them and Juice and Tig go pale. "Shit. Tig, she's been having contractions all morning." Juice tells Tig. "Has anyone seemed a little more attentive to her lately? A little more interested in her than normal?" Hale asked and Tig says "Fuck. There was a woman here today, getting her oil changed. She was asking Sara all kinds of questions about the baby and how far along she was and asked to touch her belly." Juice says "I remember her. Black beamer, right?" he asked before running to the office and getting the order form.

Juice ran to his computer and saw that there were two properties. Knowing that this woman was not going to be dumb enough to take Sara to her own home, that was the address that he gave Hale to check out. Tig and Juice got the guys together and started looking for the other address.

At the cabin belonging to Lillian, I am sitting in a bedroom and Lillian is holding a gun on me. Duct taping my hands and feet to the bedposts the best she can, she makes me lay down. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I want your baby. Can't have one of my own so I am taking yours." she tells me like it's the simplest thing in the world. She puts an IV in my hand and tells me that it won't be long now. "What is that?" I asked. "Pitocin. It induces labor." she tells me before leaving the room.

An hour later, I hear commotion outside the bedroom door. My mouth is duct taped and my contractions are getting harder and closer together. The door opens and Juice comes running in with my Dad behind him. "Sara. Fuck." Juice says as he takes the tape off my mouth. "She's going to take our baby." I tell him. "Not anymore." Dad tells me. They untie me and as soon as I go to sit up, another contraction hits. Chibs comes running in to take the IV out of my hand and Juice carries me to the van and straight to St Thomas.

Two hours later, we are holding our son. The doctor said that the cord was wrapped around his neck but that they got to me in time to save, not only me but the baby. The room is full of club members and Old Ladies when Gemma asks me, "What did you name him?" I smiled and Juice says "Juan Carlos Ortiz Jr. But we are calling him Carlos." I look at Juice and he has the most proud grin on his face. God I love our little family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of days later, Carlos and I are released from the hospital and we are heading home. Pulling up to the house, we get out and Juice carries Carlos into the house and my dad and Gemma are the only ones there. "Hey baby." Gemma says before taking Carlos from me. "How are you feeling?" Dad asked. "Better. They checked me out before I was discharged and what that woman did, didn't hurt me. Apparently she knew what she was doing." I tell him. He puts his arm around me and kisses my temple. "Love you baby girl." he says. "Love you too Daddy." I say.

That night, Carlos is fed, bathed and I am in the rocker in the nursery rocking him to sleep. He's looking up at me and I still can't believe we almost lost him. Not just from almost being taken but then the cord around his neck. I start to tear up as Juice comes in to check on us. "You okay baby?" he asked as he kneels in front of us. He kisses the top of Carlos' head and looks back up at me. "Yeah. Just thinking about how we almost lost him. I don't know what I would have done if we had." I tell him. "But we didn't. He's here and we won't let anything happen to him." Juice assures me. I just nod and keep looking at our son. Our beautiful son.

Once Carlos is sleeping, Juice and I head to bed. Laying in bed, watching a movie, my head on his chest and his arms around me, I feel his hand rubbing circles on my hip. "Thank you Sara." Juice says. "For what?" I asked. "For our family. I love you and Carlos so much. Do you know how much it means to me that you wanted to name him after me?" he asked. I sit up and looked at him, "Juan, I love you. And Carlos. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Never forget how much I love you." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. We know we can't have sex but that doesn't mean that we can't fool around. I feel him kissing down my neck and to my chest before I pull him back up and kiss him passionately while I take his hard member in my hand. I stroke his member up and down while I roll him to his back and I kiss down his chest and stomach to my destination. He doesn't say anything. I take him in my mouth and stroke up and down until he finds his release in my waiting mouth. Once done, he pulls me up to him and whispers into my hair, "I love you so fucking much."

I wake up and it's dark outside still. I hear Carlos' little cry through the monitor and before I can move, Juice says "I got him. Sleep." He gets up and goes to the nursery and I hear him talking to Carlos. "I got you son. Daddy's got you." he says. It's quiet for a couple of minutes before I hear him speak again. "Little man, I have wanted a family for a long time. Your Mommy? I wanted to marry her from the day I met her. I have been in love with her for a long time buddy and she has made me so happy. Now, you're here, and our family is perfect but don't tell Mommy but I want you to have at least a couple of brothers and sisters. But you are such a blessing little man. Mommy and Daddy will always have your back." he tells him and I feel the tears falling down my cheek.

Juice comes back to bed and I am wiping the tears from my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I heard you with Carlos. Did you mean it?" I asked. "I meant everything I said." he tells me. "Even about wanting to marry me since the day you met me?" I asked. "Yeah. Sarah, I have always loved you. There was never a time that I didn't wonder what it would be like to be married to you, what our kids would look like. You were always it for me." he tells me. I kiss him softly and he lays his head on my chest while I stroke my fingers down the back of his mohawk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning, I hear Juice over the baby monitor. "Hey buddy. Daddy's got you. Let's get you some breakfast." he says and I smile. I get up and walk to the nursery. Seeing him sitting there, feeding our son, I smile more. He looks up and sees me and smiles. "Morning Momma." he says. "Morning Daddy." I tell him, walking into the room, I kiss him softly and kiss the top of Carlos' head. "I'll start breakfast." I say. "I already started the coffee." he says. "That's why I love you." I say. "And here I thought it was because of my big Rican." he says smirking. "Oh, that's just a really good bonus." I tell him laughing.

A few minutes later, Juice walks into the kitchen and puts Carlos in his swing and sits at the table while I bring him his plate and coffee. I get my own and sit beside him. "You gonna be home for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah, guys got a small run to do but Jax told me to stay behind so that I could be here with you guys." he tells me. "Okay. Good. Any idea what you want for dinner?" I asked. "Whatever you are in the mood for is fine babe or we could order in." he tells me. "Maybe order in." I say and he nods. After breakfast, he gets his shower and gets ready for work. Before he walks out the door, he kisses the top of Carlos' head and then pulls me to him. "Love you baby." he says before kissing me deeply. "I love you. Be safe." I say and he nods before walking out the door.

I go through my day of cleaning the house, working on laundry and taking care of Carlos. Sitting down on the couch, I pull out my laptop and check my email. My phone goes off and I answer it. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Sara." my boss says. "Hey. What's up?" I asked. "How's the baby doing?" she asked. "Good. But I'm guessing this isn't a social call since you never call. What's up?" I asked. "I hate to do this, especially since you just had a baby and all but we have had to do some layoffs and, I'm sorry Sara, but you were one of the ones laid off. Let me know if you need anything." she tells me before ending the call.

I am sitting on the couch crying when Juice comes home. "Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" he asked running over to me. He looks at Carlos and sees he's sleeping and then looks back at me. "My boss called. I lost my job today." I say. "Hey, it's okay. I can handle the bills and whatever else we need. Don't stress. Just enjoy being a stay at home mom." he tells me. "Really?" I asked, wiping the tears away. "Yeah. I was going to talk to you about quitting anyway." he says as he pulls me to him. I snuggle into his side as I start to calm down. I look over at Carlos and he's starting to wake up. I get up to get him a bottle and Juice says "I'll order dinner." He pulls out his phone and orders Chinese.

After the food arrives, we eat and I am getting Carlos ready for bed when Juice comes out of the bedroom, freshly showered. He walks into the nursery and puts his arms around my waist as I am changing Carlos into a sleeper. Kissing my neck he says "I love you." I lean back into him and say "I love you too." After getting Carlos down, we head to bed and lay there talking. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just sucks. I really liked that job." I tell him. "I know." he says. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah." he says, looking at me. I sit up where I can look at him. "What would you say to me starting my own business from home?" I asked. "What kind of business?" he asked. "I used to love making clothes. Maybe start making things for little man and sell them online?" I asked. "Yeah. That could work. Then you'd be able to be home with him and still work. I know you don't want to just be home all the time and it would give you something that's yours." he tells me. "Really?" I asked excited. "Yeah. But under one condition." he tells me. "What?" I asked. "When the Carlos turns a year old, we start trying for another baby." he says. "Okay." I say smiling. I lean over to kiss him and he tells me, "I am off tomorrow so we can go get you a new sewing machine and get the materials you need. I'll have the prospects come and help get the spare room set up for your studio." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him kissing him softly. "Let me show you just how thankful I am." I say as I start kissing down his body to show my man just how much I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Juice, Carlos and I head out with the prospects to get a new sewing machine, fabric and storage containers. Heading back to the house, the prospects get everything set up and Phil even put a new bassinet in their so that Carlos has somewhere to lay while I work. Looking at the room, I start thinking about things I want to make. I had been thinking about clothes but that just didn't seem right but I had an idea. Making baby dolls.

Later that day, I am in my studio, sitting at the sewing machine and Juice is holding Carlos, standing at the door watching me. Seeing me stitching the dolls together, he sees me stitching the face on one. Looking at it, now, stitched, stuffed and with handmade doll clothes on, Juice takes it from me and looks at it. "This is really good babe. Let me know when you get enough done and we will get your website up and running." Smiling, I say "Really?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah Momma. Really." I just look at my husband holding our son and I say "I love you Juice." Kissing me again, he says "I love you too baby." He leaves me to work. Four hours and twenty dolls later, I finally come out of the room to see that Juice ordered dinner.

Sitting down with Juice, I put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for this." I say. "Anything to see you smile." he says. "You know I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow." I tell him. "Really?" he asked. "Yep. Think Gemma would watch Carlos?" I asked. "Sure she would." he says, kissing me softly.

The next morning, Juice takes Carlos to Gemma's and I head to the doctor. He took the day off work so we could spend some time together. After the doctor, I head home and walk in the door. As soon as he sees me he asks "Well?" I respond by pushing him against the wall and pulling his shirt over his head. Turning us around, he puts me against the wall and starts unzipping my jeans and pulling them down my legs. I help kick them off and he picks me up. My legs go around his waist and my arms go around his neck. Ripping off my panties, he brings them to his nose and inhales my scent before shoving them in his pocket. Unzipping his pants, he pushes his pants and boxer briefs down and enters me quickly. Thrusting in and out roughly I moan into his ear "Fuck Juan. Don't stop." He starts kissing my neck and I know he's leaving a mark and at this point, I don't care. "Juan, oh shit. I'm cumming." I moan. I feel my walls clench around his hard cock and he growls my name as he spills his seed inside me. Taking a minute to catch our breath, he kisses me. "Fuck I missed that." he says. "Me too." I say laughing. Pulling out of me, he doesn't let me down. Carrying me to the bedroom, we go for another round and spend the rest of the night reconnecting all over the house.

The next morning, we head to Gemma's to get Carlos. "How was he?" I asked. "He was perfect. I see you had a good night." she says looking at my neck. "I'm surprised I can walk." I say laughing. "He probably didn't let you leave the bedroom." she says. "Oh he did but only to the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, and the shower, twice." I tell her. "Holy shit baby girl. Made up for lost time huh?" she asked. "Oh yeah." I say. Picking up Carlos, Juice puts him in the carrier and heads out to the car. "Thanks again for watching him." I say. "Anytime sweetheart." she tells me before I walk out the door to go home with my little family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We walk into the house and sit down on the couch. I'm feeding Carlos and he's watching me closely. "Boy loves his momma." Juice says. I look at Juice and smile. "Are you happy baby?" he asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I married my best friend, I'm a mom and I have my own business. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked. "I just wanted to make sure you were happy." he says. I look into his eyes and I see his insecurities. "Hey. Look at me." I say. He looks at me and I say "I'm happy baby. You make me so happy." I assure him. I see him smile softly and I ask "Are you happy?" He kisses me softly and says "I'm happy." I lay my head against his chest as I put Carlos against my chest. I feel him rubbing his hand up and down my side and I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me softly again. "I love you Juan Carlos. More than anything." I tell him. "I love you too Sara. You and our son." he tells me.

Juice's prepay starts ringing. "Yeah...Okay...I'm on my way." he tells whoever is on the other end of the line. "Club call?" I ask. "Yeah. Got church." he says. "Be careful. I'm gonna work in my studio while you're gone." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." Smiling, I say "I love you too." before he walks out the door. "Well, it's just me and you little man." I tell Carlos as he looks up at me.

Putting him down in his swing, I start straightening up the house and start dinner. Getting it done so that I only have to heat it up when he gets here, I head, with Carlos, to my studio and start working on dolls. I get the bodies done and am stitching the faces when Juice comes back in. "Hey baby." he says. I look up to see him looking stressed. Picking Carlos up, I hand him to Juice and say "Dinner's done. Let's eat and talk." He just nods and follows me. Putting Carlos in his swing, I plate his food and then mine and we sit at the table and start eating.

"What's going on between those tats Juan Carlos?" I ask. "Some things were said in church that I just can't wrap my head around. We have a vote tomorrow." he tells me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Clay killed Donna. Thought Opie ratted out the club and sent Tig to kill Opie but got Donna by mistake. Tig got right with Opie but Clay killed Piney. Opie found him last night." he tells me. "Voting to take Clay's patch or Mayhem?" I asked. "Both." he tells me. "What do you think?" I asked. "I don't know." he tells me. "You have to take yourself out of the equation. If it were, say, Miles that made the call instead of Clay, what would you vote?" I asked. "I would vote yea to both." he tells me. "Then that's how you vote. The laws are there for a reason. You can't let your personal feelings overrule your loyalty to the club." I tell him. He releases a breath and comes over and kneels in front of me. "I don't know what I would do without you baby." he says. "I will always have your back Juan Carlos. No matter what." I tell him. He kisses me and we finish eating.

The next day, Juice comes out of church and they strip Clay of his patches and take him to the warehouse to meet Mayhem. Once it's done, Juice walks in the door and doesn't say anything. I just got Carlos to sleep so I put him in his crib and walk into the bedroom to see he's in the shower. I strip down and step inside with him. His back is to me so I place soft kisses to his back. He turns to me and pulls me to him and crashes his lips into mine. Picking me up, he pins me to the wall and enters me roughly. Thrusting into me hard and fast. "Fuck Juan. Don't stop." I moan. I feel myself fall over the edge and find my release and I hear him growl into my neck as he finds his own inside me. We take a minute to catch our breath and he says "I love you Sara." I kiss him softly and say "I love you too." We finish showering and head out of the bathroom. He walks into Carlos' room and is just watching him. I walk in behind him and see a tear fall down his cheek. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Please don't go anywhere." he whispers. I look up at him and say "I'm not going anywhere." Taking his hand, I lead him to bed.

Once we are in bed, I lay down and pull him to lay his head on my chest. I run my nails over his scalp and wait on him to speak. "I voted yea." he says. "It had to be done Juan." I tell him. "I know but he's always been good to me." he tells me. "I know but, baby, we all saw that he was doing things more for himself than the club. He was getting greedy. If anyone else would have done what he had done, the vote would have gone the same way. Those laws are there for a reason." I tell him. "I know but that doesn't mean it's easy." he tells me. "I know but you did what you had to do baby. What you need to concentrate on is where you go from here." I tell him. He doesn't say anything. "Talk to me Juan." I say. "When I first got here, he treated me like I was his own son. Always has. My Old Man was never around so it felt good to have a father figure there." he tells me. "I know what you mean. Clay was always there for me. But baby, you can't take on that burden. That's not on you." I tell him. "You're right." he says before looking up at me and kissing me. "I don't know what I would do without you." he tells me. I kiss him again and he deepens the kiss before making love to me all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning I wake up and Juice is in the nursery feeding Carlos. I walk in and kneel in front of him. "You okay baby?" I asked. "Yeah. I am. Jax told us all to take a couple of days to process everything and I plan on spending the entire time here with you and little man." he says. "How about we go to the diner for breakfast and then crash here for some Netflix and cuddling on the couch just the three of us?" I say. "That sounds great babe." he says. I get dressed and he get Carlos ready while he gets dressed. We walk out the door and get into my car and head to the diner with him driving.

Walking into the diner, we order breakfast and are sitting there eating when he looks at me and says "Thank you." I look at him and he says "For being here. For Carlos. For all of it. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. You're my best friend, my wife, you gave me my son. I don't know how I could ever repay you." he says and I tear up. "Baby. I'll always be here. You've been my best friend for so long. Who knew you'd be the one I fell in love with?" I say. He reaches across the table and takes my hand. "I love you too baby." he says. We finish eating and head back home.

Once home, I have Carlos in my arms and he's sleeping and I'm curled into Juice's side. He kisses the top of my head and starts the movie. After the first movie is done, he takes Carlos from me, "Let me take him to bed and we'll start another movie." he says. Once he comes back, he sits down and I curl into his again. He starts the next movie and I feel his fingers stroking my side. Getting up, I straddle him and see him smirk. He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes. I lean up and lower myself onto his hard member before sliding up and down his shaft and he meets me thrust for thrust with hard and fast strokes. I start to moan "Fuck Juan. Don't stop baby." I moan. "You're mine Sara." he growls with each thrust. "All yours baby. All yours." I moan before I fall over the edge with him following right behind me. "Fuck babe." he says trying to catch his breath. "Did someone enjoy that?" I asked. "Fuck yeah. Shit. Remind me why we haven't been together from the beginning?" he asked. "Because we were both really really stupid." I say laughing. I go to climb off of him and he holds me to him. "I just want you close a minute longer." he says. I look at him and kiss him softly. "I'm always gonna be here baby. I promise." I say, knowing what's going on in his head. "I hope so." he says. "The only thing that will separate us is if you leave me." I tell him. "I'm not leaving." he says. "Good. Then we don't have to worry." I tell him.

Later that evening, we have fed, bathed and changed Carlos again and he's back to sleep. Lying in bed, he pulls me close and I kiss his chest. Turning to hover over me, he kisses me deeply before making love to me again. I honestly have never felt so much love in my life.

The next couple of days, we hang out at home just us and Carlos. But now it's time to go to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, I see Chibs walk over to Juice and walk to the side. Jax walks over and asks "How's he doing?" I look at Juice and then at Jax and say "I think he's okay. We spent the last couple of days just talking and being together. I think he's good." I tell him and he smiles. I see Juice walk over and Chibs hugs me. Whispering in my ear he says "Thanks for taking care of our boy." I smile and nod before snuggling into my Old Man's side while everyone coos over Carlos.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next couple of months seem to be a lot more calm. Carlos is getting bigger and Juice and I are as happy as ever. Jax being at the head of the table has been a good thing. He's getting the club out of guns and drugs and back on the track that JT wanted the club to be on. We still have our weekly dinners at Gemma's but now she's bringing her new man to the dinners. Nero. He's a good man and treats her a lot better than Clay ever did. She is still the matriarch but she has stopped trying to meddle into everything. She just sits back and handles the momma roll for all of us and the grandmother roll for the kids.

Sitting at home, Juice and I are cuddled on the couch with Carlos in my arms when Juice says "I want more kids." I look up at him and smile. "I want that too." He kisses me softly before taking a sleeping Carlos from me and taking him to his crib. I walk into the nursery and he's standing there watching Carlos sleep. "You okay?" I asked. He pulls me to him and smiles and says "Yeah. I have my wife, my son, a home, my club. Things couldn't be better." He tells me. "But?" I asked. "But I can't help but still think about Clay. He was a huge part of me becoming a SON." He tells me. "I know baby but he lost his way. He let his personal greed come before the brotherhood. But I've known Clay a long time and I know he would be proud of the man you have become." I tell him. "I hope so." he says. "I know I'm proud of you." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you."

Carlos is nine months old now and babbling up a storm. He looks at Juice and starts saying "Dadadada." I see Juice smile that smile I love so much. The one that makes its way to his eyes. He picks Carlos up and says "That's right baby boy. I'm Dada." I watch him playing with Carlos and finally walk over and hand him a little box. He opens the box and asks "Are we?" I look at him and smile. Taking the positive pregnancy test out of the box, I say "I'm seven weeks." He pulls me to him, and kisses me deeply, never losing his grip on Carlos and we hear Carlos laugh. Our family is only getting bigger and we couldn't be happier.


End file.
